


Dear Fahrenheit

by World_of_AUs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Firefighter Bucky Barnes, Firefighter Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_AUs/pseuds/World_of_AUs
Summary: A classic tale of love; boy meets girl, girl falls for boy; boy is utterly oblivious to what is in front of him.There’s a moment where Bucky realizes you’re not that annoying ten year old wanting to play with the boys, a moment where you’re on the verge of being more than his best-friend, a moment where he realizes what that something is.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 46
Kudos: 72





	1. Ignition

_You walked the quiet halls, your hand nestled tightly in your fathers as he walked along side you, “I know your nervous star-fire, but you’ll see it’ll pass by fast, you’ll have a great time with your new teacher, and you’re going to make newer friends, it’ll be a great first day.”_

_You hid behind a trembling pout as you and your father continued to walk the halls behind the clacking heels of the principal, “I don’t want a new teacher daddy, I don’t want new friends either,” you stopped at a door your father kneeling down as the principal slipped into the room to get the teacher, “I want to go back home, I don’t know anybody here, I’m not going to make any friends here daddy, nobody’s going to like me.”_

_Your father’s lips part intent on getting those thoughts out of your head, but your teacher is slipping out of the room a bright smile on her face as she greets you, legs bending as she levels herself with you, “good morning y/n I’m Mrs. Wilson, I am so glad you are here with us, your new here right?”_

_You nod your head, eyes down cast as you fiddle with your fingers, “well I am over the moon to have you here,” she announces with a bright smile, “and I bet all your new classmates are going to be utterly excited to meet you and hear all about you, say,” she adds looking from you to your father, then back, “why don’t you and I head inside and we can get you situated with your classmates.”_

_Your lip begins to wobble as you look to your father, you hated new places, and now you were being forced to be in a place of newness without your father or mother by your side. Your teacher is quick to grasp your hands pulling your attention to her, “I know you’re frightened y/n, all this is so new to you and you’re having to start over but I’ll be right by your side, if you need anything you come to me and we’ll fix whatever the problem may be, would you like to join me?”_

_Looking to your dad once more he offers you a warm smile, “go on star-fire, you go and do great things, mom and I will be waiting for you as soon as the day is over.” You give your dad a nod before looking back over to your teachers awaiting eyes, “okay, we can go,” you murmur voice low._

_She grins as she pushes to stand, her hands still hold yours tightly as she turns to face your dad and the principal, “I can take it from here, say star-fire would you like to say bye to your dad before we head in.” You give a single nod before you’re rushing forward your hand still in hers, the other wrapping around your fathers neck, “you be good star-fire,” he murmurs pulling back to look at you, wrapping your hair behind your ear, “and remember to always stand up for what you believe in, mom and I can’t wait to hear about your day when we pick you up, so please make the most of it.”_

_You gave your dad a hurried nod before you were being whisked away into the classroom the fifth graders grew quiet. Your teacher knelt by your side once more, as several eyes met yours, “I know this might all feel overwhelming, but I think I have the right person to guide you through your day, would you like to meet your desk partner?” she questioned with a warm smile._

_You nodded your head, “great,” she grinned pushing to her feet, “Steve, sweetheart could you raise your hand for me, your desk partner is here.” You watched as a hand shot up in the air, a shaggy haired, blue-eyed blonde bouncing in his seat, Mrs. Wilson chuckled as she guided you to the far corner of the room._

_Steve pulled open the seat for you, the brightest grin on his lips as you took your seat, “Now class as you can see we have a new student, y/f/n, y/l/n, she isn’t from here so I expect you to all be on your best behavior and be welcoming to our newest classmate, is that understood?”_

_A chorus of agreement rang through the room, and Mrs. Wilson was looking over at the two of you once more, “Steve if y/n needs help with anything make sure you help her, be the best desk partner I know you can be.”_

_“Of course Mrs. Wilson I’ll make sure y/n has the best day today!” he grinned, and Steve really had done his absolute best to ensure you had the best day, if only he hadn’t introduced you to one James Buchanan Barnes._

_“Stevie she can’t play with us,” Bucky had argued during lunch, “girls aren’t supposed to play football with boys, they should be playing in the jungle gym with the other girls making up fake cheers, she wouldn’t be able to keep up anyway, and she’ll likely cry when she falls and gets a scrape, girls can’t do what boys can.”_

_Steve had glared at his best friend, “I can barely keep up but you still let me play,” he had argued back._

_“that’s because you have asthma Steve, your mom doesn’t let you run as much so we understand, besides you’re a boy.”_

_Steve went to argue with his best friend some more, but you placed your hand on his arm stopping him, “it’s okay Steve it’s obvious James, is afraid that a girl will beat him at his favorite game, he’s just a scaredy cat,” you mocked._

_Bucky moved towards you, his ten-year-old frame hovering over you, eyes squinting in anger as he towered over you by a few inches, “girls shouldn’t be playing with boys, girls can’t keep up with boys, and girls surely can’t do what boys can do.”_

_Your hands fell to your waist, hip cocked as you raised a brow at the shaggy brunette, “I can do whatever I put my mind too, and if I want to play football with Steve then I am going to play, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me, you don’t make the rules James.”_

_Bucky drew close enough to have you needing to look up at him, “I may not make the rules, but you’ll see y/n, girls aren’t meant to do what boys can do.”_

_“just let her play, Bucky, she’s probably a better player than you, she can be on my side, and we can both school you.”_

_You looked over Bucky’s shoulder to see another boy walking towards you a toothy grin on his lips he moved Bucky aside as he stuck out his hand for you to grab, “Samuel Wilson, come on y/n you’re on my team,” he grinned grabbing your arm as he dragged you along, you turned your head to stick your tongue out at Bucky._

_Bucky grumbled from where he stood perched next to Steve, “I don’t like her Steve, I don’t like her one bit.”_

**Present Time**

It was 8:00 a.m. on the dot, your shift was finally over, the crew from the shift change making there way through the doors you were exiting out of, Natasha stopped you in your stride when she caught sight of you, “rough night,” she questioned with a smirk.

“You have no idea,” you laughed a low groan falling from your lips at the suddenly heavy weight from your shouldered bag, you turned your head slightly to see Steve tugging on it a smug smirk on his face, “shoulda seen her out there Nat, his squadron was also called out and man I swear he was red in the face from where she wiped the floor with him, I could practically hear him muttering, I don’t like her Steve, I don’t like her one bit.”

You rolled your eyes, “Steve are you ever going to grow out of your childhood dramatics like you outgrew that teeny tiny body of yours?”

Steve tugged on your bag harder causing you to lose balance and fall into his side, “ I may have been small back then but I knew how to throw a punch, hell I still do, I mean you saw me take down the wall last night.”

Laughter falls from yours and Natashas lips, “how can anyone forget Rogers when it’s routine you bring it up whenever we hit the bars.” Natasha chided.

“I don’t bring it up all the time,” Steve murmured, “hell Bucky brings up his and y/n’s little on going feud more than I bring up my alleyway brawls.”

“Bucky only brings up their feud because he likes to see y/n get all riled up when she’s had one to many drinks, likes to see her go all red in the cheeks and then acts surprised when she gives him shit right back.”

“The two of you have probably one of the weirdest friendships I have ever seen,” Natasha adds, “like one minute the two of you are an absolute gem to be around and not even a second later the whole gang wants to tear you two apart and keep you apart the rest of the time.”

You shrug your shoulders, “guess that’s why were not on the same squadron, Wilson knew what he was doing when he offered Bucky a position in his department, probably knew Fury wouldn’t be to pleased with Bucky and I always needing to one up each other.”

Steve scoffed, “please Wilson was using that to his advantage, he likes to see you wipe the floor with Bucky, he loves to see Bucky all riled up because of you.”

A chuckle leaves your lips, and you realize how tired it sounds, how tired you actually are, “well as much as I’d love to stand here and talk more about Barnes and I-”

“You know you love it,” Steve adds, earning him a smack in the arm.

“I really do want to get some rest before we hit the bars.”

“Of course,” Nat laughs, “well I’ll let you two go,” she adds hiking her own bag higher on her shoulder, “I’ll see you all in a few hours, hopefully I’ll have a better shift and won’t be too dead on my feet like y/n,” she adds teasingly.

“I’m telling you,” Steve pipes up “it was her having to wipe the floor with Barnes last night, that punk wore her out.”

The three of you laughed, Steve slinging his arm around you already heavy shoulders, “see you at the bar Nat, you and Wanda better be there this time, I don’t want to be left alone with the three stooges.”

“Hey,” steve muttered pinching your side, Natashas laugh sounded through the quiet building, “see you two in a few hours get home safe and get some rest,” she called out over her shoulder.

It was nearing nine by the time you reached your apartment; tired, unfocused eyes trying to get the door unlocked, finally succeeding after the third failed attempt. Your bag hit the floor with a thud, fingers reaching back to slide the locks into place before stumbling your way through the hallway, straight into the your room at the end of the hall. Though the sun was shining, the drawn darkened curtains bathed your room in black.

You didn’t bother removing an article of clothing as you crawled your way into the queen sized bed, fatigued, sore, body slipping under the sheets, eyes falling in bliss once your head hit the silk pillows.

You were almost completely under when a large, warm, calloused hand was falling over your waist dragging you closer.

“Was worried you might have been added onto a second shift,” came his sleep laced voice, and even like this he sounded like heaven.

“Like Steve would have let that happen,” you mumbled back, toes curling at the feel of his bearded stubble caressing your skin.

“Mmm how is that punk,” he murmurs fingers curling into your waist.

“Same old Stevie except he’s been placed in a larger body.”

Bucky chuckled, “you feelin okay after last night, you took a pretty nasty hit when that board collapsed.”

“M’fine buck, you’re not the only one who’s allowed to have fire singed boards collapse on them you know.”

Bucky pinched your hip, a low chuckle falling from his lips, “always has to be a competition with you doesn’t it, that’s why you had to follow me and Stevie into the fire academy.”

“Ten year old me wouldn’t have let me live it down if I didn’t try and prove myself to you every chance I got.”

“Well good thing I’m always there to put you in your place.” He shoots back.

“Is that why you moved in with me,” you questioned, “to remind me daily that girls can’t do what boys can even though it’s obvious I’m not the girl your statement is meant for.”

“Smartass.” He murmurs

You chuckled snuggling deeper into your pillow, “you mean great ass.”

He pulled you closer his lips brushing your exposed shoulder, “more like pain in the ass.”

Your banter caused quiet laughter to fill your shared room till both your breaths evened out, bodies becoming lax as you melted into the bed below you.


	2. The First Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints at smut, bit of teasing.

It’s later in the evening and your phone is trilling incessantly on the nightstand.Warm calloused hands are pulling you closer, bearded face burning itself into your back.

“Turn that damn thing off, s’too early,” he moaned.

A sleepy chuckle left your lips, “Buck imma need you t’let go if you want me to turn it off.”

“Too warm, not letting go,” he grunts shoving the two of you forward his arms not releasing their hold on you, “grab the damn thing and shut it off.”

You reach over to shut off your alarm, your eyes catching sight of the time, 6 p.m. “Bucky it’s 6 Steve is going to be calling you soon to meet him and Sam at the bar,” you murmured fingers tapping his arms to coax him from his sleep.

“Well he can call all he wants, he’s still going to have to wait, I swear I don’t know where that punk gets the energy, especially after completing a 40 hour work shift in a week.”

You rolled onto your back, his arms falling flat against you, bearded stubble scratching your shoulder as you looked over at his closed eyes. “I think it’s the growth spurt he went through, he’s not exactly scrawny, asthmatic Rogers, who picks fights in alleyways anymore.”

One of his slipped open, a crystal blue orb staring back at you the other eye clenched tightly in attempt to remain closed, “maybe all those protein bars you would slip him during lunch finally caught up to him.” You teased earning you a cracked smile and a pinch to the side causing your to squirm further into his hold.

“Then he should be thanking me, not only did I save him from alley fights but I also fed him enough protein bars that they finally caught up to his scrawny ass.”

A snort fell from your lips, “If I recall there were a few instances in which you were to caught up in a damsels lips that I was the one pulling him out of those alleys.”

Bucky grunted his other eye shooting open, “always a competition with you,” he muttered, “ I think I need a new roommate.” He teased.

“Well I mean you were the one who was so insistent on moving in, and you were also the one who insisted that you were fine with keeping it a one bedroom when my lease was up when you know very well on our salary we could afford a two bedroom.”

“Have you been out the game that long that you can’t realize when a mans teasing you sweetheart?” He questions a smirk pulling his lips.

A grin splits yours, “I can assure you it’s not that Buck, it’s just their teasing comes in a different form.”

“Oh,” he chuckles, the sound resonating deep within his chest, “sweetheart I guarantee no man could ever make your toes curl the way I do, much less draw out those sweet, desperate for release moans from you.”

Your cheeks flame red as you yank the covers up over you, “Bucky,” you drawl, “don’t start.”

Another husky chuckle falls from his lips, arms pulling you closer, “can’t take the heat doll?” He murmurs fingers dancing along your hip, tips gliding along the tops of your sweats.

“Buck,” you warn, “awe c’mon doll, didn’t hear you complaining all those other times.”

You yanked the sheets from your head glaring at him, “those other times we didn’t have to meet the others at the bar,” you argued, “why do you touch me if that’s all it is, you touching me to get me off, you don’t even let me return the favor.”

“Because,” he murmurs, fingers dipping further, his head falling to your neck where his words ghost over your ear, “I’m a very giving man doll, and I love,” his fingers dip past your panties, “to pleasure my women, especially love when I can draw out that first breath of pleasure from there lips.”

You suck in a breath when his index finger dips past your folds, slick gathering on his finger as he swipes it up slowly circling your clit. A silent moan falls from your lips; a breathy chuckle falls from his accompanied with an “ah, there it is, does it feel good y/n, feel good baby.”

“Buck,” you whine, hips twitching as his movements increase in speed.

“What is it y/n,” he questions lips brushing against the sensitive parts of your neck, “what do you need.”

Your lips part in a breathy moan, “I need,”

Bucky’s phone ringing next to yours pulls you from the pleasurable parts of your mind, a groan leaving your lips as his hand slips from your pants, his body crushing yours as he reaches for his phone. A grunt of annoyance leaves his lips, his fingers hitting the call button as he falls back next to you, “what is it Rogers, ever heard of sleeping in?”

You can here Steve’s deep voice over the line, and you can’t help but to hold your breath movements stilling as Bucky talks to your best friend.

“Nah man, I’m not hungry, I was just about to eat,” he replies to Steve’s question, eyes darting to yours, a smirk pulling at his lips at seeing your cheeks flame red. “I can just meet you and Sam at the bar,” he continues, “I still need to get ready anyway there’s no point in having you come on the other side of Brooklyn for me when you’re still going to have to wait, just meet me at the bar.”

Their conversation continues with back and fourth bicker, and your half tempted to roll out of bed to start getting ready but Bucky’s arms keeps you in place.

“Steve, I will literally see you at the bar in an hour tops, you can’t save the boasting for then?”

A few more words were thrown before the call was ending, the room falling in silence, your eyes meeting his.

“Tell me again why we don’t tell Steve about living arrangement.”

Bucky laughed, “because Steve’s ten year old self wouldn’t let me live it down.”

That earned him a chuckle, “I just don’t get it, I mean schooling you every chance I get comes easy – ow Buck,” you hissed smacking his hand that had pinched your side.

“I prefer it like this,” he started, “your my best friend doll, aside from Steve of course, but there’s something about this that I like to keep for myself, I don’t want the teasing that I know will come with them knowing we’re actually two peas in a pod, I like having you to myself like this, this apartment, you, this is my space, my comfort, it’s the one thing no one knows about me, and it’s mine.”

Your heart constricted in your chest at his words, you knew where Bucky was coming from, why he spoke those words to you.

“You really think they wouldn’t let us live it down if they knew about our living arrangements, Buck it’s not like we’re dating, we just live with each other, you take care of me, I take care of you that’s how it’s been since we were fifteen.”

He turns his body towards you, “I know,” he smiles softly, “and I guess that’s why I like it like this, why I prefer it like this, everyone sees us as the two bickering friends of the group, the ones who had Steve’s back, they don’t know what you did for me, and I guess there’s a part of me that didn’t want anyone to know,” a breath of air leaves his lips, “I’ve never wanted to come out as weak to our friends and you know that, that’s something that was instilled in me because of pops.”

Your hand falls to Bucky’s cheek rubbing your thumb just below his eye, “Buck your pop expected a lot of things from you, but needing to always be strong shouldn’t have been one of them, he was asking too much from a boy, a boy who had to grow up and become a dad to his youngest sister.”

“I can never thank you enough, you know,” he replies voice low, “you took Becca and I in every night that ma was working late nights at the hospital, and you never hesitated to give me a place to sleep, you always doted on me when the others weren’t around but still gave me shit when we were with them.”

“I did not give you shit Barnes,” you laughed.

“You know what I mean sweetheart, you gave me that playful banter, the wit, that competition that our friends see daily,” his hand squeezes your hip before its sliding up your form, fingers cupping your cheek briefly before they curl into your hair. “I got used to this doll, I got used to you and I.”

Your fingers pat his cheek lovingly, a smile kissing your lips, “you should go get ready before you give both of us and our little secret away then.” you murmured lowly.

A smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth, “but I didn’t get to eat y/n,” he replies dipping in close, chuckling when your cheeks flame red once more.

“James Barnes you quit it, and you go and get your ass in that shower,” and your trying to keep eye contact, but as the seconds pass it gets harder. Bucky knows how to make you squirm, he’s skilled in it, “Why don’t you join me sweetheart, might not get the full meal but I could grab a snack.”

“Bucky,” you whine shoving at his shoulder, a breathy chuckle falling from your lips, “please go shower, before you send me into cardiac arrest because I swear!”

Bucky chuckles pulling you into his arms, smushing you against his chest, his head falling over yours, “m’just teasin doll, but I expect your ass in that shower, didn’t get to finish what I started this morning and I plan on it.”

A groan escapes past your lips as he rolls over your body, feet carrying him into the shared bathroom. You watch as he closes the door slightly, a bright yellow light peeking through the crack of the door where he didn’t shut it all the way, his invitation to join him in the shower shining through.

A breath leaves your lips as you think back to how you got here.

_“Goddamnit Buck, will you move over,” you hissed grumpily._

_A grunt leaves Bucky’s lips as you elbow him in the side, “Jesus y/n, how much more comfortable are you expecting to get on a shaggy, worn-out carpet on the floor, would you stop fucking squirming.” he growled back._

_“Well excuse me if I'm not the peachiest right now but I was kicked from my comfy bed,” you pouted in a huff._

_“Look I'm sorry,” he murmured, “had I know you weren’t going to be happy about us crashing your place I would have just snuck us back into the house.”_

_“I'm not upset Buck, not at you, I'm just restless,” you murmured voice going softer when you turned your head to face him. “you show up on a school night with Steve sporting a black eye and bloody nose, and a scared half to death Becca, buck we’re freshman, freshman shouldn’t be experiencing things like this, you think Steve would learn to stop picking fights with bullies half his size, I know why you came here, and I don’t blame you, your mother would have wrung both you and Steve by the feet.”_

_“Oh if only Steve could see us now,” he laughs softly, “pretty sure we’d give him a heart attack.”_

_“James Buchanan Barnes,” you laughed, softly “that is not something you joke about, poor Steve.”_

_“m’just teasin doll, just trying to act my age.”_

_Your face softens, “buck you’re doing the best that you can, how many times do I have to remind you that given your circumstances, you're doing the very best that you can.”_

_“it’s just you're right, I haven’t been able to act my age since we lost pops, I feel like I need to fill in the shoes of the man of the house and be there for Bec, while also being there for Steve, that punk.”_

_“Buck, you can’t expect to be everywhere at once, I got Stevie, you need to worry about yourself and Becca.”_

_“Your one to talk,” he mutters, “you shouldn’t have to be looking after any of us, yet here you are, you should be worrying about boys.”_

_“Your one to talk,” you mocked back, “I am worrying about boys, I worry about you and Steve.”_

_“No y/n you should worry about relationships, about you know.”_

_A gasp leaves your lips, “Bucky,” you grumble cheeks flaming at the thought, “I don’t - I don’t have time to think about that, besides all the boys in our grade are jocks and not to mention huge jerks, they are only going to want on thing.”_

_“Oh come on y/n,” he grins rolling onto his side to face you, you can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”_

_Your cheeks grew warmer and you were thankful your room was bathed in darkness, the only light shining through that of the moonlight through your curtains. “Well I mean occasionally, but I’m not in a rush to do those things, at least not with any guys in our grade. I don’t trust them.”_

_There was a pregnant pause, a hitch of a breath before he was speaking up again, “what about with me, what if we did that together, you trust me don’t you.”_

_You let out a shaky breath, your tongue running over your lower lip, the action catching Bucky's gaze, “well yeah, but I mean, won’t that make things weird,” you questioned quietly, “Buck people think we hate each other, not even Steve knows about the times you’re here without him.”_

_“Well it wouldn’t make things weird unless one of us made it weird,” he replied, “and well I trust you.”_

_“d-do you want to?” you questioned in the dark, your body instinctively sliding closer._

_“do you want to?”_

_It would have been a lie if you had said that you didn’t find yourself growing attracted to Bucky. It hadn’t been like that at first hell you hated him a majority of your fifth-grade year well into your sixth, it wasn’t until you started to see how he was with Steve, that you started to come around, and while you still weren’t on the best of terms and the constant bickering would arise between you two at the most random of times you were still close. It was during your seventh-grade year when the closeness between the two of you shifted. Bucky had just lost his father, you weren’t sure what to have expected that rainy Friday night, but it hadn’t been Bucky knocking rapidly on your window the tear tracks on his cheeks hidden from the rain falling above him. Bucky had confided in you that night under the sheets of your bed, shaky breaths falling from his lips, he had bared himself to you showing you his most weakened state, and after that night, almost every night he ended up in your room, telling you about the day's events and the stress that would begin to build each day._

_Now three years later and the two of you were as close as ever, but nobody knew, Bucky hadn’t wanted anybody to know. “I like only you and me knowing about how we are together, y/n,” he had confided one night, “this is like my safe place, you’re my safe place.” So you had promised one another that only the two of you would know what you did once you had seen Steve off at home._

_“nobody has to know?” you questioned into the night._

_“nobody has to know.” Bucky confirmed._

And nobody would come to know of the friendship you and Bucky had, not at your fifteen years, and certainly not years later. That night the intimate moment you had shared with one another, on the shaggy carpet on your bedroom floor hadn’t been the only night. While you didn’t share your first time with Bucky, that wouldn’t be the only night he had touched you and made you feel what you were sure no man could ever recreate. That night though would be the last time Bucky allowed you to touch him like you had, he hadn’t exactly been lying when he said he was a very giving man, he was the most giving to you, and he would never take, he would just give, and give till he had your toes curling, and his name spilling breathily from your lips, and when it was time for you to return the favor he always politely declined you, and you never thought to question why this was, but it always sat there in the back of your mind.

Your pulled from your thoughts when you hear Bucky calling out for you, the shower muffling his voice, “y/n, doll you coming, I have to meet Sam and Steve at the bar, and I'd really like to have you cumming.”

Your cheeks heated, thighs clenching at his words, a low inaudible groan spilling from your lips as you slipped from the bed, feet carrying you to the half-cracked bathroom door. It wasn’t long till apart from the sound of the shower running, breathy pleas, and moans of his name were spilling from your lips.

  
Steve’s eyes gleamed when he saw you, a smirk pulling at his lips at Bucky right behind you, you raised a brow, you needed to play this off, “Did the two of you come together?” Steve questioned loudly over the music of the bar, his hands reaching out for you once you were close enough. You and Bucky had just arrived to the bar, and in your haste retreat to not have Steve or Sam waiting any longer the two of you had entered the bar together rather than waiting five minutes after the other had entered, you had never done it like this, because of this very reason, but once the drinks had begun to flow through Steve, he could become very incessant. And by incessant you were referring to the number of missed calls you and Bucky had received during your time in your shared shower.

“or did you all race here to see who could get here first, because if so, my bets are on y/n, my girls quick on her feet, and has Barnes eating her dust every time.” Sam called out pulling you from Steve’s hold.

Laughter bubbled past your lips as you clung to Sam, “you know Wilson if you favor y/n so much why isn’t she on your squadron?” Bucky called out from his spot next to Steve his eyes flitting between you and Wilson brow raised, a smirk threatening to poke through his tight-lipped smile.

Three pairs of eyes looked to Bucky, “because Tin-man, its much more fun to see y/n wipe the floor with you each and every time, and then hear you complain the whole way back to the house.”

Your eyes meet Bucky’s brow raised, and you can’t help but mouth a ‘really’, to which Bucky offers a shrug, a smile tugging at the side of his mouth. It’s quiet between the group for a second before Sam is yelling in your ear about getting you and tin-man a round of drinks, “if y’all are going to be at each other’s throats, I'd prefer it if you had a few drinks flowing through you, you both are much more tolerable that way.”

“I think the only one who needs to ‘loosen’ up is tin-man,” you mocked as you passed Steve and Bucky as Sam dragged you to the bar, throwing a wink in Bucky’s direction.

Steve chuckled as he and Bucky watched a very buzzed Sam stumble his way towards the bar. Steve leans in towards Bucky, his words coming out slightly slurred, a smirk tugging at Bucky’s lips, “you still don’t like her do you?” he questioned with a low chuckle.

Bucky shook his head, a chuckle falling from his lips as he watched you struggle with Sam when he caught sight of Natasha and Wanda entering the bar. He watches you grab a hold of Sam’s jacket struggling to keep him against the bar, your head snapping towards them, eyes meeting his as you mouth a ‘help me’, he shakes his head once more, his feet carrying him forward Steve following, “no I don’t Steve, not one bit.”


	3. Blaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:I hope y’all ready for the angst and the slow burn..
> 
> I tried to be as accurate with the translations and the firefighter lingo as much possible so please bear with me! 
> 
> Translations provided by the wonderful Ksu; 
> 
> И это касается Tебя - and it concerns you
> 
> Tы должны сказать ей Барнс, тогда мне не нужно будет помогать ей найти кого-то, кто удовлетворит эту потребность - You should tell her Barnes, then I won’t need to be helping her find someone to fulfill that need

So y/n you plan on taking anyone home tonight?” Natasha questioned as she lined up the cue stick, eyes glancing from yours to the first shot she had planned.

“Not exactly, I’m on call through the night, guy wouldn’t even make It through the door before he would be going out the same way he came in.”

She breaks through the fifteen pool balls, a smirk pulling at her lips, “we’re all on call y/n, that hasn’t stopped any of us before,” you watch as she leans against the table, “wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with your roommate would it.”

You glared at her as you lined up your next shot, “No Natasha,” you grunted, “it has nothing to do with my roommate, the roommate you shouldn’t even know about.”

Natasha laughed softly as she crossed you, her hip bumping yours as she lined up her next shot, “It isn’t my fault that Barnes was the one to answer the door when I showed up that night unannounced, how do you too even manage to keep a secret like this, everyone thinks you and Barnes hate one another, and from what I know that isn’t the case.”

You chewed on your lower lip as you watched her sink balls left and right, your eyes flitting over to your table where the others sat loud laughter falling from their lips Bucky’s eyes unknowingly meeting yours.

“I don’t know Nat,” you start eyes looking away from his to meet Nat’s, “there’s just something between Bucky and I that no one knows about, and,” you pause as you mull over your next words.

“and,” she questions grabbing the cue stick from you and placing it back on its stand, “he likes to keep it to himself,” you add recalling your conversation with Bucky from earlier. “he doesn’t want to be teased if Steve and Sam were to find out that we are actually two peas in a pod, he likes having his own space, his own comfort, it’s the one thing nobody knows about.”

Natasha nods in understanding, “you know nobody would give you guys shit right,” and you raise a brow at her watching as she leans against the pool table blocking your view of the others. “If anything we have a bet going as to when the two of you are going to confess how madly in love with each other the two of you are, luckily I have somewhat of a lead.”

Your mouth parted in shock, a snort escaping, “you guys do not have a bet!”

Natasha smirks “oh but we do, we actually started the little wager during our time in the academy.”

“the academy,” you screeched, “that was almost three years ago Nat, have you all seriously been wagering that long?”

Natasha nodded a grin splitting her lips, “and I almost gave up,” she added, “was gonna tell Steve and Sam to give it a rest with you two that the bickering they were seeing was nothing more than just that, but I’m so happy I didn’t and I’m even happier that I arrived unannounced that night, it gave me all the context I needed.”

You raised a brow, “context,” you questioned. “she’s leaning in closer than,” you swallow the lump forming in your throat, “y/n, you must think I’m a damn fool if you think I don’t know what you and Bucky were doing that night,” your eyes widen, lips parting, “tell me is he as good in bed as he looks?”

“Natasha,” you grunted cheeks flaming, she laughed, “he is isn’t he,” she teased, “come on y/n kiss and tell,” she nudged you.

You shook your head, eyes slightly down casted, “there’s nothing to kiss and tell Nat.”

She tilts her head to the side, “bullshit y/n, Bucky answered the door shirtless that night, joggers hung low on his hips barely concealing that package of his, and his hair was the definition of sex hair!”

“Natasha keep your voice down will you,” you hissed though with the rowdiness of the bar you doubt anyone could make out your conversation. “It’s not like that.”

“so then what’s it like,” she continued to poke, “did Barnes give himself that hard on?”

“Natasha!”

Laughter fell from her lips, “come on y/n, you know you can tell me.”

A sigh left your lips, you knew Natasha wouldn’t leave it alone, “I’ve never slept with him,”

“bullshit.”

You laugh, “I’m being serious Nat, we’ve never been intimate that way with one another, I’ve only ever touched him in that way once and that was years ago.”

Natasha raised a brow, “so then what the hell did I almost walk into that night.”

A groan left your lips, cheeks flaming red, “has Bucky ever teasingly told you that he’s a very giving man,” you questioned.

“not to me personally but I know he’s thrown it at you here and there,” you catch the moment when It clicks for her, a smirk tugging at the side of her mouth, “are you telling me that Bucky Barnes, can pleasure a woman and not ask for anything in return?”

You nod your head meekly, “what is up with that,” she questions, “he really doesn’t do anything than bring you to release, that’s not the academy Bucky I know.”

You roll your eyes at her statement, “I’m just as confused as you, it never goes as far as him getting me off, trust me I’ve tried, but he shoots me down,” her lips turn into a thin line, “he’s not an ass about it either Nat calm down.”

“what’s his excuse?”

“he doesn’t really have one, always hits me with his one liner about being a very pleasing man, I know there’s a reason he doesn’t let it get farther than him slipping his hands into my panties or him going down on me, but he won’t say, and I’ve learned not to push, I honestly think it has to do with all the women he used to have one-night stands with while we were at the academy.”

“wait would he do things with you then?”

You shook your head, “we used to do it here and there when we were in high school, it was never anything serious though, and it stopped, or at least I stopped it once we got to the academy,”

“and why was that?”

“My feelings for him were becoming quite apparent, and I’m sure you remember how charming Bucky could be with the other females at the academy, so I put a stop to it, and it wasn’t until we graduated, and I got my first apartment, the one he moved into shortly after that it started up again.

“does Bucky know about your feelings,” she questions.

“If he does, he hasn’t said anything, and seeing as how you all have a wager on us, I’m assuming I’m not being as discreet as I think I am.”

Natasha shakes her head at you, “that man loves you y/n,” you laugh, “it’s true,” she adds, “friends who are just friends do not look at you the way we’ve seen Bucky look at you.”

“I’m not drunk enough for this conversation Nat.”

“what conversation?”

You peek your head around Nat’s shoulder to see Bucky standing there an untouched drink in his hand, Sam, Wanda and Steve still at the table slouched over in laughter.

Natasha turns to face Bucky, “the conversation about who y/n plans on taking home tonight.” Bucky raises a brow “is that so,” he questions looking from Natasha to you, there’s a smirk on her lip at Bucky’s change in demeanor, one you’ve picked up on to but don’t say.

“I’d say y/n has worked hard enough; she deserves a little time to unwind, to be touched, _filled_.”

Your eyebrows shoot up, lips parting at Natasha’s words, “Don’t you think you’re putting yourself in a situation that doesn’t concern you,” Bucky questions.

“И это касается Tебя ,” she questions smirk on her face.

Bucky’s mouth snaps shut, and you can’t help the churning in your stomach what the hell did Nat say.

“Tы должны сказать ей Барнс, тогда мне не нужно будет помогать ей найти кого-то, кто удовлетворит эту потребность.”

Bucky’s jaw ticks at her words, and you fear that the glass in his hand might shatter from how tightly it rests in his hold. Natasha throws him a wink, before she’s moving past him, leaving the two of you.

You wait till she’s ways away before your speaking up, your feet moving you closer, “you alright there buck, you look like your about to snap that glass in half.”

He’s passing you the glass, eyes meeting yours, “m’fine, just really wishing Natasha hadn’t shown up that night, she did, her way of teasing is the reason I didn’t want anyone to know.”

Your hands instinctively reach out to rub at the worry line on his head smoothing it out, fingers cupping his cheek, “what did she tell you?”

He leans into your hand, “nothing I don’t already know,” he murmurs a small smile pulling at his lips.

“to get your head out of your ass?”

Bucky chuckles and the sounds resonates deep within you, “something like that,” and you want to question it further, want Bucky to tell you what Natasha said but there’s a ruckus filling the bar and when you and Bucky turn to look at the source, you can’t contain the eyeroll.

Steve and Sam are sizing up to equally burly, inebriated men, “Jesus does the punk ever learn, and now he’s getting Sam into it,” he groans.

“Told you Buck it’s the new body,” you laugh taking a long sip of your drink “so who’s going to break this one up?”

You and Bucky look at one another, “you know if I go over there it’s for sure going to end in a brawl, Steve can’t contain himself around me.”

A groan leaves your lips as you shove your drink into his hand with an eye roll, “you’re the little spoon tonight, since you want to be a pansy Barnes.”

“doll I’ll be anything you want me to be just go get those two idiots out of there.”

Something had shifted between you and Bucky after that night out at the bar, you weren’t sure what it was, but you were certain it had to do with whatever Natasha had told Bucky. There had been a significant change between the dynamic the two of you previously had, sure there was the private moments the two of you shared in the quiet of your apartment, but that had begun to bleed through to the moments held out of your shared space, the moments you shared with your friends. You hadn’t realized it was happening till Steve questioned you one morning, during shift change.

_“Something going on between you and Bucky,” he questioned and his words made you freeze mid stride eyes meeting his, “why,” you questioned._

_“The two of you have been closer than usual, and I’m wondering if I missed something.”_

_A yawn slipped past your lip’s fingers rubbing at your tired eyes, “I’m close with all of you Stevie, just because Bucky and I banter or try and out do the other any chance we get doesn’t mean I’m any less close to him than the rest of you, we grew up together remember?”_

_“yeah, yeah, I know, but that’s the thing y/n,” he started, “you two haven’t been throwing words at one another, you haven’t been trying to out do one another, hell you two worked like a well-oiled machine last night, didn’t even have anything for Sam to poke at Bucky for.”_

_Your brows furrowed, you hadn’t realized, “well I guess we all grow up Stevie, at least some of us,” you teased referring to the fact that he still picked bar fights._

_Steve shoved at you, a chuckle falling from his lips, “I just feel like I’m finally watching my favorite ship sail, and it’s weird, is that weird?”_

_“You are weird rogers; you still like to pick fights with men half your size.”_

_Another shove, “shut up,” he mutters, “I’ve just always been rooting for you and Bucky, and now that I’m seeing such a big shift between the two of you, I-I don’t know, it’s a welcome change.”_

_“You sap,” you murmur patting his arms, giving the muscle beneath your touch a squeeze, “go home and get some rest, I think you inhaled too much smoke last night.”_

_Steve chuckles, but you see each other off, both of you going off in different directions. It’s in the quiet morning that your slipping tiredly into your apartment, tired feet shuffling towards your awaiting bed. Your bag falls to your bedroom floor with a thunk, sheets already pulled back arms waiting._

_Your face is finding its way into his bare chest, claiming its spot; it’s in his arms that you lose the sleep that so badly fogged your mind on your drive home. It’s in his arms that you find yourself whispering into the morning light, “Steve said he’s noticed a shift between us, said his favorite ship is finally sailing, should we go back to bantering at the bars?”_

_Bucky lets out a tired laugh his arms pulling you closer, “nah doll, I honestly prefer being able to hang all over you at the bars and not have anyone question why, I also like that I don’t have to one up you during calls anymore.”_

_You pinch his side, “Buck we both know I wipe the floors with you, Wilson and Steve would agree.”_

_He pulls you in closer his head falling to yours, “you can believe whatever you want to believe doll, but we both know it’s me wiping the floor with you.”_

_“I swear the next call we get I’m going to be dragging your ass through the flames.”_

_He chuckles low in his chest, “I’ll hold you too that y/n, you haven’t failed me yet.”_

It had been two weeks and you and Bucky were returning home after another night out at the bar. You were looking forward to a full week off, having worked for the past week straight with back to back calls. You were pushing Bucky in through the door when your phone began to ring in the confines of your jacket. Yours brows furrowed when Nat’s contact popped up, she hadn’t been able to meet you all at the bar tonight, you had assumed she was held back for a call.

“who is it,” Bucky questioned.

“it’s Nat,” you murmured going to answer the call, “you don’t think she’s at the bar do you,” he questioned. You shrug your shoulders, putting the phone to your ear, “Y/n, thank god,” she rushes out, “fury needs you and Barnes, there’s an escaped fire and there’s not enough of us, and there are civilian lives at stake, I’ve already called Steve and Sam!”

Bucky’s watching with concern in his eyes when he sees your face pale, “shit alright, but what about our equipment, the situation is only going to get worse if I have to take both Bucky and I to our stations.”

“don’t worry about the equipment, the other trucks brought extra when we made the call, just please get here, we need you and Barnes to go in!”

You listen intently with a racing heart as you hear the address Nat rattles off, your quick to end the call, your panicked eyes falling to Bucky, “what, what is it doll?”

“there’s an escaped fire, a few blocks down, there’s civilians lives at hand, we need to go Buck, we need to go now.”

By the time you have arrived and suited up there is utter chaos on the street, there are groups of people gathered behind the line’s hands over their mouths as they try to refrain from breathing in the heavy smoke in the air, voices screaming left and right. Bucky’s hand is on your back as he guides you to fury. 

“Y/n, Barnes, glad you too could make it so quick,” he yells over the roar of the emergency once the two of you are close enough, “we need you guys inside, we were able to clear the upper floors just quickly enough, but there’s a portion in the back of the building that we have not been able to check and there’s word that there is still people in there on this last floor, Wilson has mentioned how well the two of you work together, and you can clear floors just as quickly”

Your nodding your head, heart racing as you take in the flames licking and consuming the building, the water being sprayed barely containing it.

“I need those comms on, and I need you to be quick, the floors aren’t going to hold much longer and I need to make sure everyone is out on this lower floor, is that understood,” your both nodding. “good, now get in there.”

The heat is intense as you enter the building, there’s a heavy moan of a creak as you enter, “we need to be quick y/n, you’re going to have to take one side and I’ll take another the floors above aren’t going to hold much longer, we should start from the back, I’ll take the weaker side!”

“Watch my back and I’ll watch yours buck were getting out together.” he’s reaching for your hand giving it a tight squeeze through the gloves before the two of you are moving. There are eight apartments on this floor four on each side, and your moving quick as you call out through each room. Your popping out of your second to last room when you hear Bucky calling for you, you race to the room across, he has an unconscious child in his arms, you rush forward the falling board barely missing you. “Shit,” bucky hisses, “you need to get him out, I’ll check the rest of the rooms these floors are going to collapse!”

You grab ahold of the child throwing him over your arms and keeping him close from the flames licking the floors above you.

You’ve barely made it past the last apartment doors when you’re hearing Bucky call through the comm’s, “I’m trapped, goddamnit,” a low pained groan, “a burning board fell on my left arm, I need backup NOW!” 

Your eyes widen heart thudding dangerously in your chest, no, no, no! Your pushing the child into the first person you see; Steve. He fumbles slightly, screaming after you as your racing back into the building. You comm crackles, Fury’s voice screaming at you, “Y/N, you need to get out, that’s a goddamn order this is an uncontrolled fire, I repeat, an uncontrolled fire, the building is going to give out!”

“I’m not leaving him behind sir!” you yell back as you dodge another falling board.

“That is an order y/n, I need you out, NOW!” fury yells.

You don’t answer as you find Bucky, your heart in your throat as you drop to the floor, he’s unconscious, the singed board burned through his jacket, kissing the skin of his left arm.

“oh god Bucky, goddamnit this isn’t what I meant by I’m going to drag you through the fire!” a grunt tears past your lips as you lift the singed board, throwing it off to the side. The floor above you creaks, a protesting groan as another board falls, then another, then another.

“Fuck,” you hiss, your moving to his head, as you get your arms under him struggling to lift him under his weight and that of his uniform alone. 

You get him up just as soon as Steve appears a frantic scared look on his face, he moves towards you, eyes wide as he looks over his friend, “help me Steve we need to move, we need to get him out, his arm!”

Steve is frozen as he looks at the arm your referring too, another board collapses, “Rogers now!” His wide eyes are snapping to you as he moves quicker then, throwing an arm around Bucky as he helps you to rush him out. Boards are falling behind you and you know the building is giving way a scream tears from your lips as you push Bucky and Steve out the door, your body’s tumbling to the ground as the top of the building crashes down, bricks falling to the ground. You and Steve cover what you can of Bucky as the debris falls around you, the other men and women on sight falling behind the trucks.

Steve has a tight hold on you, your helmet pressed against his, as the debris continues to rain down. There’s chaos around you once more as feet rush at you Steve and Bucky, hands are pulling you up but you’re fighting against them, trying to get back to Bucky.

“Y/n the EMT’s need to get to him,” Sam yells but you can barely hear him over the ringing of your ears, and the helmet still on your head.

Your fighting against Sam as he pulls you away from the collapsed building and even further away from Bucky as he whisks you off in the other direction. Steve is there in an instant, his hands going for your helmet removing it; “y/n he’s going to be okay, you need to calm down, they’re going to get him to the hospital, and get him help, but I need you to calm down,” he tries large hands cupping your face.

You shake your head tears filling your eyes, “I failed him Steve, I hadn’t failed him yet, but I failed him tonight!”

“god no y/n, you didn’t you went back in there when you knew it wasn’t safe you didn’t fail him,” Steve tries to reassure your distressed form.

More tears fill your eyes and your about to tell Steve everything in that moment but Natasha is rushing in, her hands tugging at you, “I need you to get in the ambulance with Barnes, now, you need to go,” and Sam is there pulling you along. 

Steve watches Sam pull you away, eyes wide, “what’s going on Nat.”

Natasha shakes her head, “we’ll explain at the hospital, I already told fury we would be going, we need to go now, y/n is going to need us.”


	4. Heat

Tears are blurring your vision, the ambulance wailing loudly in your ears as it speeds through the streets, a hand grips yours, “y/n he’s going to be okay, once we get to the hospital the nurses and doctors will be able to better stabilize him.”

You turn your head, “I’ve never failed him,” you choked out through your tears, “but I failed him tonight wands.”

Wanda slides over in the seat arm wrapping around you tightly, “Vis, I need you to speed it up, he’s bleeding through the bandage” she calls out, your eyes trail to his arm, a shaky breath leaving your lips as you see blood drip to the floor. Wandas turning your attention back to her, “you didn’t fail him y/n, at the end of the night you still got him out he wasn’t a part of your house, but you still did what you needed to do to get to one of your own, you went against orders and you still pulled him out, had you failed him he wouldn’t be here and you and I both know that.”

Another tear falls from your cheek, as your mind thinks about what would have happened had you listened to Fury’s order, Wanda was right he wouldn’t be here had you gone back out that building, that building would have fallen with him in it. You shake your head at the thought, wiping a hand roughly over your eyes, your fingers itching to take his bandaged hand in yours.

Pulling into the ambulance port Wanda and Vision work quick to pull Bucky from the ambulance, your feet rushing after them as he's whisked away into the emergency room. Nurses are rushing forward rushed words being shared that you can’t make out, because once again your being held back. “Ma'am you can’t go with him,” the nurse speaks up arms holding your form back from moving any further than the emergency room, but it falls on deaf ears as your eyes remain on Bucky’s form being wheeled through the halls to the OR.

“y/n, babe,” Wanda speaks into your ear, “I'm going to take you to the waiting room and we’re going to fill out some papers, I need you to get a hold of Becca, she needs to know what happened Bucky.”

Wandas pushing you forward on shaky legs, _Becca, what would you tell Becca_ , she pushes you into a chair, Becca was going to be so devastated, she already didn’t like her brothers career choice, this would surely send her reeling. Wanda is kneeling in front of you, “I'm going to wait here with you till Nat and Steve get here, but babe I need you to calm down unless you want to be admitted as well and then you definitely won’t be able to hear how Bucky’s doing.”

Your eyes shoot to hers, “I-I can’t call Becca, I-I wouldn’t even know what to tell her, she’s going to freak out Wanda, she won’t be thinking straight if it comes from me, I don’t want anything happening to her either.”

Wanda nods in understanding her hands grabbing yours, “that’s okay, all I need is for you to take some breaths and relax, do you think you could fill out Bucky’s forms, or would you like me to ask Steve to do that as well?”

Your shaking your head, “I can fill them out, I don’t know how long Steve will be,” she’s nodding her head reaching for the papers in the chair next to you, “just fill them out to the best of your ability, they’re not expecting you to have all the information.”

Your nearing the end of the first page of intake forms when you hear Steve, you glance up to see him rushing to you and Wanda. You place the papers on the chair next to you, pushing off the chair, “how is he,” he rushes out once he’s close enough, “have you heard anything?”

“no, we haven’t heard anything yet, I'm assuming there still working on him,” you sigh, “Steve we have to call Becca, she needs to know what happened tonight.”

“can’t we wait,” Steve questions, “you know how Becca’s going to get, and its late y/n, she’s going to freak out,” he murmured running a blackened hand through his hair. “You know how she feels about Bucky’s career choice she’s not going to be happy and she's going to rush over here.”

“You don’t think I already know that Steve, but that’s her brother,” you argue, “she needs to know,” you sigh rubbing a hand through your hair grimacing when you smell the smoke still on you. “You know what I'll call her, you can finish filling out the forms, I'll just try to hold her off on coming tonight.” you murmur.

Two hours later and there still hadn’t been any update on Bucky, “how much longer,” Steve groans from his spot between you and Natasha. “It can’t possibly take this long.” Your hand found Steve’s gripping it in yours, “I’m sure they are working as fast as they can, maybe the nurse forgot to inform us, maybe she forgot we were -”

“I need information on James Buchanan Barnes, he was brought in a while ago, please!” your eyes snapped to the receptionist desk at the voice. You stood calling out to her, “Becca,” watery eyes met yours from a distance. Becca's pushing away from the desk as she makes her way over to the three of you, her arms are around you in an instance, face buried into your shoulder, “god you smell,” she chuckled through her tears leaning back to wipe at her face, she goes to hug Steve and Natasha, nose wrinkling at the smell that lingered on your uniforms.

A shaky sigh leaves her lips, “I kept telling myself the entire way here that he did this because he knew I was coming to spend the week with the two of you, and he didn’t want me staying with you two because he wants you all to himself, and Bucky being Bucky decided to go to his extremes to ensure that wouldn’t happen.”

Your heart races in your chest, ears ringing as you stare at her distressed form with parted lips. It’s only when she's running a hand under her nose does she realize what she’s said, “o-oh god, y/n I'm -”

“Barnes?”

Four pairs of eyes are shifting to the double doors where a doctor in green scrubs stands, the four of you are pushing forward, “family,” the doctor questions looking at your group. “I’m his sister Becca, this is his fiancé, that’s our brother, and my brother's wife, so yes family.” Three pairs of eyes glare at the back of Becca’s head, “is he okay, what happened?”

The doctor nodded, “He’s stable now yes, Mr. Barnes has suffered third degree burns, most of which scales a majority of his upper left arm, seeing as the area scales larger than fifty percent, in order for Mr. Barnes arms to heal properly we would need to do a skin draft, if we don’t the skin will not heal, we will present Mr. Barnes with various options when he is awake and in a state of understanding. We did have to sedate him, so he is resting.”

“Sedate him,” becca questioned, the doctor nodded, “yes miss, Mr. Barnes came to while we were dressing and cleaning the wounds, while he wasn’t able to feel the parts, we were dressing because of nerve, when he realized where he was and the damage he had received, he went into a state of full panic, he kept asking for y/n,” you swallowed the knot in your throat.

Becca turned to face you her hand grabbing yours tightly, “would we be able to see him now?” she questioned.

“of course, miss, is it only you four?”

Becca’s nodding her head, “you all can follow me right this way.”

Your led to Bucky’s room, the quiet beeps of the monitor sounding through the open door, “if anyone needs anything you can press the call button on the remote by his bed.”

Your all thanking him quietly Becca and Natasha heading in but Steve’s hold on your arm is pulling you back, his hand shutting the door. You look over your shoulder, his eyes are hard, lips set into a thin line, “what's going on with you and Bucky?”

“Steve -”

“are the two of you together,” he cuts you off, your shaking your head, “don’t bullshit me y/n I heard what Becca said, and then the fact that she called you his fiancé, tell me the truth.”

“Steve I am,”

“Y/n, don’t lie,” he grunted.

“I’m not lying Steven, Bucky and I aren't together, he like you is my best friend, and,” your voice dips low, “he’s my roommate.”

Steve moves in brow raised in question, “he’s your what now?”

“my roommate.”

You watch Steve stumble back ever so slightly at your words, brows raised, “excuse me,” he croaks, “he’s your best friend and roommate?!”

“uh yes?”

You watch with unsure eyes as Steve takes in your words, his arms cross against his chest, “and you assholes didn’t think to tell me,” he huffs, “so what you two replace me with each other,” he questions, “what the hell y/n!”

You’re the one taking a step back now brows furrowed, “what?”

“We’re you two really going to keep something like this from me?”

“I didn’t want to keep it from you,” you started, “but Bucky didn’t want anyone finding out and - ”

“and what,” Steve questions, you sigh.

“he,” you hesitated, you didn’t feel like this should be something coming from you, Bucky had his reason, and you knew his reason for not wanting to say anything but you felt that this should be coming from him not you.

“He didn’t want you all to tease him about it, everyone was so used to seeing us bicker and one up one another that that just became the norm for us.”

“When did it change,” he questioned, “when did the bickering become more?”

“After his father passed away, the night you three stayed over, Bucky had -”

“Gotten me out of another fight,” he finished for you, “but how, how did you manage to keep something like this a secret, all those times at the academy, the calls, the bar, was it all just pretend,” he questioned, “you know Bucky would tell me when you weren’t around that he didn’t like you?”

Soft laughter fell from your lips, “It hasn’t been easy, but I did it for Bucky,” Steve’s head tilts in question, “he felt what we had was something he only wanted the two of us to share, it was a comfort thing for him,” you sighed, “it was a moment in which he could let his guard down, put down this strong façade he would bring up around you guys.”

Steve’s lips part as he takes in your words, form falling slightly, “did it become more for you?”

Your eyes averted to the floor the same time you nodded your head, “it was actually that same night that I realized it,” you murmured, “that’s why at the academy when Bucky became the walking wet dream for the few girls there I had to separate myself, and it stayed like that for a good while.”

“Then how did he become your roommate,” he questioned, “because I remember the academy and how separated you became from all of us, and then Sam got Bucky the job at the station.”

“Remember the first time we all met at the bar?” you questioned, his eyes squint in confusion as he tries to remember, and then realization dawns on him.

“did you take Bucky home that night,” he questions voice dropping into a whisper, “did you too you know.”

“Steven Grant Rogers,” you hissed, “I -”

The door is opening, Becca’s head popping through, her eyes glance between the two of you before there falling back onto you, “he’s awake,” a breath, “and he’s asking for you.” For a moment you had forgotten where you were, the conversation with Steve having pulled you from the reality of the situation you were in. But Becca's words are a bucket of ice-cold water being dumped on you, the reality surging through you as it pops to the surface.

Steve’s moving closer hand gripping yours when he notices your demeanor falter, you're looking at him with widened eyes, and parted lips. He’s urging you forward Becca opening the door to let you through.

The beeps from the monitor get louder with each step you take, the sound resonating within you, shaking you to your core. The foot of the bed comes into view first, Nat turning her head to offer you a small smile. Steve’s pushing yourself further into room, and with each step you take the knot in your throat gets harder to swallow, you're afraid of what you’ll see.

“there you are,” he rasps eyes locking with yours, “hey sweetheart,” he smiles.

“don’t you hey me sweetheart,” Steve speaks up taking the room by surprise, “you have some explaining to do Pal,” he grunts moving past you, “y/n may have dragged your ass out of that fire, but I'm about to drag you through the fire.”

Bucky’s eyes meet yours again, “he knows?”

You nod your head grimacing when Steve blocks Bucky from your view, his hands crossing his chest like he had done earlier.

Steve let’s Bucky have it, unlike with you he is spewing words left and right, you, Natasha and Becca sitting watching the two go at it.

“who do you think would be the girl, Steve or Bucky,” Becca questions thirty minutes into their bickering.

“It seems like Steve is but I mean Bucky can be just as unforgiving, maybe they’d switch days?” Natasha adds.

A snort falls from your lips, Steve’s head snapping to the three of you, lips set in a thin line, “Bucky’s the girl,” he grunts.

“alright that’s enough punk,” Bucky rasps, I'm not going to argue with you, at least not while I'm in this hospital bed and unable to put your ass through the ringer, I had my reasonings, and maybe I should have told you, but I can’t change it, you know now.”

“Yeah but I should have at least know before Nat,” he argues.

“Technically I found out on my own,” Natasha adds.

Steve glares, a groan leaves Bucky’s lips as he tries to adjust himself on the bed, and you have the urge to run to him, but you can’t bring yourself to move.

“Look guys,” he coughs out, “I love you, but I really need you all to go home, take a shower, and get some rest you look a hot mess and you smell it too, I don’t want to argue with anyone, right now, especially not you Steve, you’re my best friend, and you saved my life along with y/n when you know there will very well be repercussions for going against director fury’s orders.”

You knew the repercussions would be grand, but you also knew that despite fury’s orders you would never leave a fallen comrade behind, especially if that fallen comrade was Bucky.

“and that’s something Steve and I will get through when the time comes,” you speak up finally finding your voice. “Fury’s orders meant nothing in that moment, I wasn’t going to leave you behind buck, there was just no way.”

“you should have listened y/n, what fury decides could be worse -”

“worse than losing you,” you questioned, “Bucky nothing would have been worse than knowing I could have saved your life but because I listened to orders we lose you instead, nobody could have changed my mind, nobody could have held me back from getting back to you and getting you out.”

“y/n.”

“no buck, I would have done this for anyone of you, in that moment orders be damned, I wouldn’t have listened, not when I knew I could save a life, I wasn’t going to lose you.”

The room grows tense, and Steve clears his throat, “Nat, Bec’s I think we should give them some time.”

Your shaking your head, “it’s fine we can go, he need’s his rest” you murmur looking away from Bucky.

“Stay sweetheart.” your eyes close at his request hand rubbing over your face, you want to argue it but there’s too many emotions coursing through you and you're not sure which one to zone in on, which one to focus.

Becca’s hand falls to your back, “I'll bring you a change of clothes” she murmurs.

You want to tell her no, it's not necessary because your leaving with them, but one look at Bucky, and your nodding absentmindedly.

Once the others have said their goodbyes with the promise to drop off a bag for you its only you and Bucky. He’s watching you, how you fidget in place, how your eyes won’t meet his, “c’mere doll.”

You shake your head, refusing to look at him, “I'm fine here,” you murmur quietly trying to contain the tears threatening to spill.

“y/n,” he tries, “please come here.”

Your lip wobbles, “m’fine right where I am Buck.”

Another groan leaves his lips as he shifts in the bed, and this time you don’t hesitate to go to him, hands reaching to help, but he’s stopping you.

“y/n doll look at me would ya.”

Your shaking your head again, eyes meeting the ceiling to will away the tears, his hand that isn’t bandaged and resting on a pillow finds yours tugging.

“sweetheart, I'm okay, injured, but I'm okay and I'm here with you, because of you, you saved me just like all those times when we were younger.” Your eyes still won’t meet his, and his heart aches in his chest, “y/n, what’s wrong, talk to me.”

Watery eyes finally meet his, “I almost lost you Buck, I almost lost my best friend, had I listened to Fury’s orders you wouldn’t be here, I would have failed you more than I already felt I have.”

Bucky’s hand is tugging you closer and you give in, letting him pull you till he can rest his hand on your cheek, grip your chin to keep your focus on him, “sweetheart, you didn’t fail me, you never failed me when I needed you when we were younger, and you surely didn’t fail me tonight.”

“but bucky you got injured, your arm-”

“is going to be fine,” he cuts you off, “as long as I am still here, that’s what matters more, so I might have to have some extra operations, might have to take some time off the job to go through therapy, but I'm okay, I'm okay because of you and Steve, because you made the decision to get me out even though it was against orders,” his thumb rubbed over your cheek, “sit down with me,”

You shook your head, wiping under your eyes, “buck no, your arm is -”

“going to be fine,” he laughs cutting you off again, “come on get on here with me,”

“buck I smell like smoke, I'm still in half of uniform, let Becca get back with my things.”

He's tugging you a little harder, “doesn’t matter if you smell like your favorite body wash or if you smell like a charred building, I'll always be happy to pull you into my arms, or well arm,” he laughs, “now come on, indulge me a little will ya, I almost died.”

“James Barnes,” you grunt, “don’t you dare say things like that.”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” he chuckles, “but seriously come on.”

You cave as you slip onto the bed with him, his good arm finding its way around your shoulder as he pulls you in close, your arm folding over his waist. He buries himself into your hair breathing you in, glancing down for a second at his bandaged left arm. He pushes his face closer to you, turning his head away, reveling in the feeling of your arm tightening around him, fingers curling into his side. He holds onto that, onto you, pushing the fear of the unknown deep into the back part of his mind.


	5. A spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Y’all are going to come for Steven Rogers in the first bit, I guarantee it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it was a favorite of mine, i needed some Bucky barnes fluffy moments and i hope this does it for you all too. Happy Readings Angels.

Your hand squeezed his fingers lightly avoiding th e IV  that rested  on the top of his hand, “what’s on your mind Barnes, you’ve been awfully quiet since the doctor came to inform us you could go home.”

He turns his head to face you, a small barely there smile tugging at his mouth,  you can see the fear beneath the offered smile, “ m’just  tired, can’t wait to be back home and actually eat a decent meal , hospital food really does suck ,” he chuckled though it didn’t meet his eyes.

You squeezed again, “you don’t have to do that ,”  confusion laced his feature s , “you don’t have to put up a front with me, you can tell me how you’re really feeling , so do you want to try that again ,” his face fell .

“I’m scared sweetheart,” a shaky breath leaves his lips eyes watering, “and I've never been more scared of the unknown then I am now, I-I god I hate this,” he breathes the first choked sob falling through.

Your heart aches in your chest, feet pushing you off the chair as you move over to him. Your careful as you slide onto the bed with him, mindful of the wires and bandaging as you wrap your arms around him. “It’s going to be okay Buck, and it’s okay to be scared, but we’re here for you, I'm here for you, you won’t have to go through any of this alone.” 

“my burdens should not have to be yours,” he murmurs voice cracking through the tears he's holding back.

Your hand finds its way to his cheek fingers grasping, eyes boring into his, “Buck, I promise you’re not a burden, what you’re going through is tough, and I would never hold it against you, I'm here for you,” you add , “ you won’t have to go through this alone, days may be hard, and you might get upset with the progress, but I won’t give up, and neither will you, we’ll get through this together like we’ve gotten through everything else .”

You wipe under his eyes, “but my job,” he croaks.

“your job is not going anywhere,” you assure, “fury told you the day he stopped by that your job would be there when you were good and ready to go, but Buck there is no rush to get you back out on the field, there are so many of us that care about you, that almost lost you, we only want what’s best for you.”

His jaw clenches, more tears slipping from his eyes, and while a moment shared like this was nothing new to either of you, it still didn’t hurt any less to see him so broken. The last time you could recall a moment like this was the day that Bucky lost his father.

_ You were pulling the sheets back on your bed, when you heard soft frantic knocks coming from your window. Your heart jumped in your chest, hands freezing mid pull on your comforter as you looked over at your drawn curtains wide-eyed. You took cautious steps towards your window, jumping in your skin when the knocks came again. You pulled open the curtains slowly, brows furrowing when you saw Bucky standing there cheeks red and stained with tears. _

_ You slipped open your window, “Bucky, what are you doing here, it’s late! _ _ ” _

_ He sniffles rubbing a hand roughly over his face, your face falls, “Bucky what’s wrong, what happened?” _

_ “it's my dad,” your heart raced in your chest _ _. You _ _ had been recently hearing a lot about  _ _ Buckys _ _ dad George, apparently he wasn’t doing to well but was fighting the good fight as Bucky had put it to you. _

_ “Is he okay,” you questioned, “did he get worse?” _

_ More tears rolled down Bucky’s face, and you were tempted to call out for your mother, “c-can I come inside?” _

_ Your eyes widened at his request, he had never been in your house without Steve, or Becca, and he had most definitely not been in your house at these hours, “Bucky I don’t know,” you murmured, and it was the choked cry slipping past his wobbling lips that had you popping the screen off your window, tugging on Bucky’s arms as you pulled him in. _

_ His feet had barely touched the floor before he was barreling into you, arms wrapping tightly around you, his cries muffled by your shirt, you were frozen arms stiffly out to your side as you tried to comprehend what was going on, this isn't what you and Bucky did. _

_ “h-he’s gone.” _

_ Your brows furrowed, “who’s gone?” _

_ “m-m-my pa, h-he lost the g-g-good fight y/n.” he cries. _

_ Tears well in your eyes; your arms wrapping around him instantly, fingers tightening around his shaking frame, “oh Bucky, I-I'm so sorry, when, when did it happen?” _

_ “tonight,” he voiced, the words coming out low and broken, “oh Buck,” you murmur squeezing him tighter. _

_ “ _ _ I _ _ -I'm sorry for coming here, I know I never come over without, Steve or  _ _ Becs _ _ but, but,” another choked sob, “I didn’t know who else to go to,”  _ and at this moment you wouldn’t understand why he couldn’t have gone to someone else,  and you wouldn't understand it till you were further  into your  new found  friendship with Bucky, that it would all make sense as to why he sought you out during his weakest moments .

You would also share the same words that you shared with him every time .

“ It's okay to  be weak buck , you’re not alone, you’ll never be alone , I will always, always,” you stress,  “ be right there with you, I haven’t left  your side since you lost your pops, and I wouldn’t dream of leaving your side now.” you murmur thumb running over his cheek.

His tears come quicker, head leaning into you hold, “how’d I get so lucky with you,” he voiced though it was so low you were sure those words were only meant for him to hear.

“You sap,” you laugh softly, holding back your own tears.

He shakes his head, “no sweetheart, really, I got lucky with you, there’s no one quite like you and I - I love you.”

Your heart races in your chest, “I love you too buck.”

He shakes his head, “No y/n I love -”

The hospital door bangs open startling the two of you away from one another, “who’s ready to go home!” Steve greets, a bright smile on his face.

“seriously punk,” Bucky grunts smoothing a hand over his face.

“what,” Steve laughs, “what’d I do,”  bucky glares but Steve thinks nothing of it, his eyes moving over to yours a snort falling from his lips, “you alright there y/n,”

You blink your eyes, head nodding slowly as you slip away from Bucky, a soft “yeah I'm good,” falling from your lips. The room moves around you as you watch Steve move over to Bucky the two-sharing a hushed conversation. Your mind drifts back to, Bucky’s words, he couldn’t have meant that he loved you, could he? He was just saying it in a friendly manner, right?

“y/n, you sure your good?” You looked over to Steve, Bucky’s eyes on yours as well.

You nodded your head again, “yeah, yeah I'm fine.”

Steve clapped his hands a bright smile on his face, “well let's get this punk packed and out of here!”

You had thought the first week of having Bucky home would have been an easy, smooth transition, but it had been far from it, the first day had been okay, he had seemed to be adjusting well to the schedule the doctor had him on such as taking his meds, letting you clean, moisturize, and re-dress the bandages on his upper arm, and even helping him with the smallest of things, you were doting, and he had no problem with it.

The second day things had begun to go south, you had just come in from your first shift back at the station, tired feet carrying you to your shared bedroom. Your brows furrowed in confusion, when you noticed Bucky wasn’t in bed, you glanced around the room seeing the sliver of light peeking through the bottom of the bathroom. Placing your bag down you moved over to the door, it creaked open softly as you peeked your head in, Bucky’s eyes meeting yours. You looked to the mess on your sink, bandage wrap strewn everywhere.

“everything okay?” you chuckled softly as you pushed the rest of the way in.

Bucky sighed letting the wrap fall from his fingers, “it was, or at least I thought it was,” he grumbles, “I can’t get the fitting right, and then with me not having sensation on my upper arm I can’t tell if I'm doing it too tight or if it's too loose, I know the doctor said it needs to breathe.”

“may I?” you questioned reaching for the wraps, he nods his head adjusting himself to you.

The bathroom grows quiet as you work the wrap around his arm gently, though in some parts of his upper arm he had no sensation due to the degree of the burn you were still as careful as ever.

“you shouldn’t have to be doing this for me,” he murmurs after a while, “you should be in bed resting, you just got back from a shift.”

Your eyes met his as you finger worked, “and I'll go to bed as soon as I'm done helping you, it was a fire free night anyway, besides it’s not like you haven’t kept me from sleep before,” you grinned.

He snorted, “can’t help myself when it comes to you sweetheart.”

His words have your heart constricting in your chest, and you want to question him about that morning in the hospital right before Steve barged in, but the words are dying on your tongue when he speaks up again.

“You think the days will get better, I'd really like to not have to wait for you to get home from a shift, or be looking to you for every little thing, I want it to feel normal.”

Taping down the end of his wrap, your hand fell away from his arm, searching out his hand, “I know day’s will get better Buck, and I know you might not want to depend on me right now, but I'm here, let me help make things easier for you while you need it.”

His hand comes up to your cheek, thumb running over the tops, “you’re too good to me doll, I don’t deserve you.”

“I know,” you teased, tongue poking out at him.

His hands reached out to pull you in, “I take it back,” he murmurs fingers pushing your hair from your face. For a moment time slows, as the two of you stare at one another a shift occurring between the two of you, your breath hitching ever so slightly when he begins to lean in. A shaky breath leaves your lips, when at the last second his lips press to your head.

“let’s get you to bed babe.”

The third and fourth day found Bucky frustrated, you weren’t sure where this frustration was coming from, but it was there. It came in the form of little grunts of annoyance from you trying to help him  rebandage . To grumbling under his breath when you offered him your side of the bed so that he would have an easier time getting up without jostling his injury further. It even had him locking the bathroom door on the morning of the fourth day so when you arrived from your shift you wouldn’t find him attempting to bandage himself. It wouldn’t be till you were in bed already that he would emerge, his face tense as he quietly asked you to adjust the wrap for him. You would quietly reassure him in the early morning hours that it was okay to need help, that he didn’t have to put up a front around you. Another grumble would leave his lips, one you couldn’t quite make out, as he got into bed, back to you. As much as you wanted to pout about this new found behavior you understood this was new to  bucky , that this was  waying heavily on him just as his new found frustration was weighing on you.

The fifth day was much like the third and the fourth, and while you tried to keep a positive aura around Bucky, he wasn’t having any of it, he didn’t want to hear the words you had shared with him every morning. He didn’t want to hear that it was “okay to lean on someone” because all he was hearing was, “it's okay to be weak.” The grunts of annoyance, the grumbling under his breath, his back to you when the two of you slept, happened more often, and while you wanted to question what was going on, what had happened from the first and second day of being home, you knew  bucky was feeling trapped, you knew he felt like he wasn’t himself because he was limited to what he could do with the wrap on his arm. You also knew he missed work, that he ached to be back on the fields with Sam taking care of fires, doing what he loved, so you understood and you let him be.

On the sixth day he had had enough, you had just arrived home from a shift but had been called back in, you were about to step out of the room, when he had finally exited the bathroom. You offered him a tired smile, “do you need me to re-adjust your wrap?” It had been an innocent question, but to Bucky it had come as something more. “Does it look like I need you to re-adjust it,” he snapped eyes glaring.

Your brows furrowed, “I wasn’t-”

“no of course you weren’t,” he hissed, “I don’t need your help all the time y/n!”

You were taken aback, Bucky had never been angry with you, “Bucky I didn’t mean too, I'm sorry if I made you fe-”

He huffs, “of course you didn’t mean to, you never mean too,”

“Bucky really I am sorry.”

“Would you just stop; stop trying to make this alright because none of this is, none of it,” he growls, “stop being so positive when there is nothing to be positive about, my life isn’t normal right now y/n and I'm trying to grasp this new reality, and it would be great if you weren’t always hovering, always trying to make things better!”

“Bucky I-”

“no y/n, I don’t think you understand, I. Don’t. Need. You.” he grunts, your face falls, but he doesn’t stop, “I can do these things on my own, I don’t need you helping me, I don’t need you to be there, and I definitely don’t need you telling me that it’s going to get better,” he huffs.

It’s when he notices the glistening of tears in your eyes, that he realizes what he’s said. You look up to the ceiling willing the tears away, before your eyes are meeting his. Your voice cracks as you speak, “I’ll have Steve come and check up on you.”

His face falls, “I have to go back to the station, I'll let Steve know when I'm coming home,” you murmur as you turn on your heel.

Bucky wants to call out after you, to apologize for letting the frustration get the best of him but you're out the door before he can even open his mouth, much less form the apology he knows you deserve.

He ends up calling Steve after you leave and telling him not to come, though Steve argues against it Bucky is able to fight him on it. 

When he ends the  call he finds himself on the couch, eyes trained on the door, he’s not sure how long he sits there, he just sits and watches the door.

Its hours later that he finally hears the jingle of your keys working at the lock, he perks up in the chair, eyes watching as you stumble through the door. Your covered in smoky cinder half dead on your feet as you drop your bag to the  floor, tired eyes meeting his. 

“where’s Steve?” you questioned, “there was a fire,” he asks pushing to his feet.

“yeah, that’s why I was called back, did you tell Steve not to come?”

He nods his head as he closes the distance between the two of you, “and he didn’t fight you on it?”

“He did,” he replies, “but he doesn’t put up quite a fight as he does in the dark alleyways.”

You shook your head a small smile pulling at your lips, and he knows there’s things you want to say, he knows you want to ask if he’s okay, but your holding back.

A sigh leaves his lips, “y/n, sweetheart, I’m so sorry,” he starts but your holding up a hand silencing him.

“Bucky I get it okay, you don’t have to apologize, because I get it,” he looks at you in question, “I don’t know what you’re going through, and I don’t expect any of this to be easy for you, this is all new to you, and I'm sure as hell  it's scary,” a pause, “and I'm sorry if I over stepped -”

“god no y/n, it wasn’t” he rushes out, but you're giving him a look to shut him up.

“I know you miss the job, and trust me Sam misses you too, everyone does, but we all know you’ll be back and stronger than ever if you just trust the process, as long as it may be,” you suck in a breath, “I don’t expect you not to have your bad days, I don’t expect you not to struggle, and I don’t expect you to be okay with any of this, but what I do want you to know is that I'm here, and I'll be here in any way you need me, and if you need your space then talk to me about it, but please don’t put up a front because you don’t want to come off weak, it me Bucky, it's okay to let your guard down around me because I got you, I always got you.”

Bucky closes the small space between you his hands grasping your face, lips falling onto yours, a muffled noise falling from yours. The initial press of his lips to yours is slow and uncertain, then soft and smooth as your eyes slip shut, fingers curling into the back of his shirt. His lips move languidly against yours as you build a rhythm, soft content moans spilling from your lips as the kiss deepens. The world fell away; his hand resting just below your ear, thumb caressing your cheek as your breaths mingled. Your fingers ran down the length of his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between the two of you and you could feel the beating of his heart against your chest. The soft words he breathed into your lips,  _ ‘ _ _ i _ _ love you.” _


	6. I'm With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: a pinch of smut.
> 
> A/n: I’m going to be honest here, I was feeling completely discouraged with this chapter, the words just wouldn’t come. It got to the point where I was going to scrap the entire work, because I just wasn’t happy, dare I say I had a huge block. I’m still on the fence for scraping the entire work and starting it all over but I am going to try my hardest to get this one out. In the end i think i found my groove and i hope, HOPE that you all will enjoy this bit. validate me plss.

“Fury’s not going to have you rushing into another shift anytime, soon is he?” Bucky questioned fingers rubbing over your cheek.

A soft laugh fell from your lips, “I doubled, and avoided burning rubble, I think I deserve at least a few hours off before he’s calling me back in.”

“Hey,” you murmured, “what’s wrong buck.”

He shook his head, “it’s nothing, I guess after what I went through, it’s scary to hear you say those type of things and for me not to be there to pull you out of danger like you did for me.”

Your hand slides up his bare chest, fingers resting on his chin caressing the skin there, “Sammy and Steve are there Buck, we all have each other’s backs, just like I had yours, the way I still have yours, they’ll -”

Bucky’s pulling you forward his lips crashing to yours, the two of you share a languid kiss, enjoying the feeling of your lips pressed together.

“Shoulda told you sooner,” he breathed into your lips.

Your pressing a smile into his lips, “shoulda told me what sooner,” you tease, though really you just want to hear him say those three little words again.

“That I love you, shoulda told you at the academy sooner.”

Your pulling back, your fingers still curled in his hair, “wait since the academy?”

A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, “I’ve loved you much longer than that doll, but it’s in the academy where I noticed your absence the most.”

Your fingers tug at his hair slightly, “Bucky Barnes you bucket, why didn’t you say something sooner,” you whined, “you know the only reason I separated myself from you so much during academy, is because of the other girls in our class?”

“well now I know, but I honestly thought the feelings weren’t reciprocated, ow – fuck,” he hissed when you tugged a little roughly at his hair.

“Bucky did you seriously not think my feelings were reciprocated for crying out loud, I let you do things with me that night, you were my first experience intimately and you want to tell me you didn’t know,” you questioned exasperatedly.

Soft laughter fell from his lips as he tugged you closer, “you know I have trouble catching up with things, can you really blame me?”

“I always knew you weren’t the smartass you made yourself out to be,” you teased.

He’s pressing into your space again, lips just brushing yours, “If my arm wasn’t so heavily bandaged, the things I would do to you.”

A sly grin kissed your lips, your hand slipping from his hair as it slid down his bare chest, “good thing neither of mine are bandaged,” you murmured fingers dipping past the waistband of his joggers.

A breathy groan spilling from his lips, “fuck doll.”

You nipped at the skin of his jaw, fingers wrapping around the width of his cock, thumb swirling over the slit of his head. “you know I was beginning to wonder if I would ever get to touch you, get to feel you, watch you lose control, feel you cum for me.”

“wasn’t all bad was it,” he hissed, a low groan following, “had you cumming almost every morning since I moved in, always so pretty when you cum.” he groaned.

Hips thrusting to meet the pace you set, “your one to talk, look at you baby greys all dazed for me.”

The good hand that rested under you curled into your hair, bringing you forward, “god do I need to touch you.” he groaned.

Your shaking your head, lips crashing to his, tongue tangling with yours, as you flick your wrist a little faster.

He breathes a sigh of your name into your lips, stomach muscles contracting against your arm.

“You close Buck, gonna cum for me.”

“god yes, but I’d rather cum inside you.” he groaned, teeth nipping at your lower lip. The words shooting straight to your core.

You can tell he’s close, muscles convulsing, breath coming in quick gasps, his hips stuttering to match the rhythm you’ve set.

“god doll, fuck I’m so close.”

Your fingers tighten, hand flicking a little quicker, “cum for me buck,” you breath, cum for me baby.”

A low moan of your name spills from his lips, warm spurts of cum spilling over your hand, you can’t help but to let out a moan at the feeling, your lips pressing against his.

“Shoulda done that a lot sooner, you grinned.

Choked post-orgasmic laughter falls from his lips, “yeah maybe I should have let you do that a lot sooner, but at least we have plenty of time to catch up,” he murmurs lips molding with yours.

Bucky was on cloud nine; well as best as he could be given the situation with his arm. The doctors had said he was doing great progress on his lower arm, and they had placed cadaver skin over some of the spots on his upper arm where the burns weren’t quite healing on their own, which was to be expected with some third-degree burns. 

_“Your burns are healing quite nicely Mr. Barnes, you’ve got quite the nurse on hand, to help you here” the doctor chuckled as he carefully looked over the still healing skin of his lower arm._

_“that’s actually been all him doc, I’m back at the station, so I only fix the bandaging for him when I return home in the mornings, while making sure he took extra care of his upper arm when the temporary coverings were placed on his arm” you add._

_The doctor hums in content, “and it looks the allograft is doing its intended job, what I would like to do here next is get the mesh skin graft going, it’s been about a month since the accident correct?”_

_“Yeah,” Bucky nods, “we’re a little over the month, what’s the healing process going to be like for the mesh graft?”_

_“well after the procedure we typically like to keep our patients admitted for a week to two weeks, and then require you to keep it dressed for at least two weeks once you are discharged.”_

_“You think I’d be able to return to work?”_

_The doctor chuckles, “going stir crazy are we Mr. Barnes?”_

_“Something like that, I’d just really like to get back out there to be able to keep an eye on my nurse here and make sure she doesn’t get herself into any trouble.”_

_The doctor’s eyes meet yours a blush gracing your cheeks, “well we can have you set for the graft as soon as next week and I’d say we can have you back at the station, within a month, But,” the doctor adds, “is there any way of talking to someone to have you transferred?”_

_“transferred,” the both of you questioned._

_“at least for the first month back on the job, your nurse here has done an amazing job making sure your burns healed up pretty well, and I’d like you to continue to make progress while you are back on the job.”_

_“I’m sure I could talk to Fury or Sam to have the switch made for at least a month,” Bucky replies, “maybe they can transfer you to my station, you could finally learn a thing or two from the real men.”_

_You rolled your eyes, “you wish Barnes, I’d be wiping your station with you and Sam.”_

_The doctor chuckled at the back and forth banter, “I’m sorry Mr. Barnes but I’ll have to agree with her on this one, you won’t be doing any wiping till after a few weeks in PT just to make sure you’re good and ready to go.”_

_“a few weeks in PT,” he questions, “that won’t interfere with my daily life will it?”_

_The doctor chuckles, it’s going to be a new thing to add to your daily life for a couple of weeks, but with the right people by your side it’ll be bearable, and you got a great person with you already.”_

_Bucky’s eyes meet yours, “she is pretty great isn’t she.”_

With you Bucky felt that nothing could go wrong, you had been his safe house for so long. You hadn’t let him down then and you weren’t letting him down now.

You had even worked double shift to be able to stay with him during his recovery at the hospital. There was a small part of him, the self-deprecating side of him that didn’t feel he deserved someone quite like you.

“Hey, you okay babe?

Your voice is pulling him from his inner turmoil, a shaky breath leaving his lips as he glances at you from where you sit in the chair next to the bed that will wheel him into the OR

“just nervous is all, not sure that I’m ready to go through another round of healing, not that the first time around was bad but the thought of doing PT threw me for a round I wasn’t expecting that.”

You lean forward in your seat, your hand grabbing his, fingers squeezing, “this will be the last time you need to worry about it though Buck, and I know you’re worried about it, but it’ll be over before you know, and as for PT we’ll be routing you every step of the way, you know that.”

He’s giving your hand a squeeze a nurse appearing through the curtain, “you ready Mr. Barnes.”

He lets out a shaky breath, his fingers squeezing yours, you push to your feet body leaning over the railing as more nurses come in, “I love you Buck, Becca, Steve, Sammy and I will be waiting for you,” you murmur pressing your lips to his.

“promise?”

“not going anywhere Barnes, you’re stuck with me forever.” you grin pressing your lips to his once more before your watching them wheel him off the sight all too familiar.


	7. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fluff
> 
> A/n: In short this is a fluffy littler filler to kick off the recovery portion of this series. I was needing some fluff to make up for angst and the depictive violence of The serpent & The Dove, that I’m about to bring you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as always thank you so much for reading!

Bucky’s operation had gone smoothly; his two-week hospital stay even smoother though he had complained the entire time about how he was tired of hospital food, the others getting tired as well of hearing it and bringing him food anytime they dropped by to visit. You couldn’t say the same for you though, you were sure that your back was permanently knotted from the chair that they pulled into his room for you to sleep in.

“Buck relax,“ you laughed softly hand falling to his bouncing knee, “it’s just an evaluation and thirty minutes of some PT.”

A shaky sigh leaves his lips, “you really think this is necessary though, like I’m sure I can do some exercises at home to make sure that -”

Your hand comes up to his cheek, “Buck do you want to be back at the station,” you questioned receiving an immediate nod, “well then this is one of those steps to get there babe, I know it’s weird to have to rely on someone to help you get your strength back, but they’re here to make sure that you can get back onto the field with us, to be where you should be.”

He’s leaning into your hand, “I just don’t want to feel weak, be weak,” comes his reply, “I just want things to feel normal for me again, I want things to be what they were before the accident.”

“and we’re going to get you there Buck,” his eyes cast down, a soft sight leaves your lips, fingers brushing his cheek, “you’re going to get yourself there, it’s not going to be easy but trust the process.”

“You’re right,” he murmurs leaning into your touch, “I’m sorry if I’ve been so wound up doll, I’m just not used to any of this.”

“Hey no,” you murmur, “don’t be sorry I’m sure I’ve told you this before but I don’t expect any of this to be easy on you Buck, this is all new for you, it’s new for me, but we’ll get through this.”

He’s leaning a bit further into you, head pressing against yours, eyes shut as he breathes you in, “honestly how did I get so lucky with you, who woulda thought the same girl in elementary who would fight me tooth and nail to play football with the boys and absolutely drove me up the wall would be the one who caught my eye.”

You laugh softly, head knocking against his lightly as a warmth kisses your cheeks, “you absolute sap, I’m already in love with you, I don’t think you need to try any harder,” you tease.

His eyes open, capturing your, “is it working?”

Your breath catches in your throat, your lips part to say that it absolutely is working and you don’t know how, but the door is swinging open, his name being called.

“I’ll be right here waiting for you,” you murmur pulling away giving his hand a tight squeeze.

He pushes to his feet and you catch the moment he pushes himself tall trying to be strong, his head turns to you, “I’m counting on it,” he grins before he’s disappearing behind the door, leaving you to your thoughts.

You lean your head on your hand, taking in a shaky breath, his words leaving you absolutely breathless, heart fluttering wildly in your chest. You didn’t think it was possible to fall further in love with Bucky Barnes, but he always managed to surprise you. He was always finding ways to pull you in deeper, whether it was words, or actions, he had a tight hold on you, and your heart, and it had only deepened when he asked you one night in the midst of a drunken night at the bar if he could be your roommate.

_“You’re insane and drunk Barnes, you really want people to know we’re actually two peas and a pod,” you questioned with a raised brow over the drink in your hand._

_“You mean soulmates?”_

_You coughed violently around the drink sliding down your throat, Bucky grinning widely, “you alright there doll?”_

_“Jesus Barnes,” you hissed, choking around the burn of your throat, “warn a girl next time you plan on saying things like that,” you croaked._

_He’s rounding the pool table you two are stationed at, “c’mon y/n, say yes, I’ll be the best roommate you’ve ever had, you’ll barely even know I’m there, Sam got me the job with him at the station, we would probably have different schedules you wouldn’t even see me!”_

_You’re clearing your throat, eyes squinted as you watch him, “Buck, I live in a one-bedroom apartment, one, so I would know when you’re there even if I didn’t see you, and besides there is absolutely no way I would even allow you to bring any of the many flings from the academy into my sacred space, you’d be bursting my bubble of peace.”_

_A dramatic pout kisses his lips as he scoots closer, “there was only ever one fling at the academy babe, and that is a thing of the past, sacred and peace, that’s all I’m looking for y/n, I’d literally be your perfect roommate.”_

_You contain an eyeroll, “what aren’t you understanding, that it is only a one-bedroom apartment, I’m not sharing my bed with you, you lug head.”_

_He’s tugging on your hand then, dragging you closer, “c’mon starfire,” you raise a brow, “it would be like that one time you let me Stevie and Becca stay the night with you.”_

_Your shaking your head then, “no Barnes hard pass I’m not going to be a -”_

_“sweetheart,” he cuts you off, “you would never be a notch on my bedpost, you know that.”_

_A grin tugs at the corner of your mouth, “no Barnes.”_

_He huffs, his hands reaching out to pull you in by the belt loops of your jeans, “how about a trial run, and if you absolutely despise it you can kick me out on the street like a stray.”_

_A snort falls from your lips, “ever the dramatic Barnes,” you laugh, a sigh following, “fine a trial run, but I swear if you do any funny shit you’re out on the street Barnes.”_

_He runs his finger over his chest, “cross my heart doll, I promise you won’t regret this.”_

And you wouldn’t, because it was only the beginning of whatever the two of you had created over time. 

Momentarily pulled from your thoughts, your eyes are meeting Bucky’s through the window of the receptionist. You can see a nurse working his arm, but he pays it no attention, his eyes intently locked on yours. A smile pulls at your lips, as his eyes cross, his lips contorting, you shake your head, the words ‘lug head’ forming from your lips. Warmth spreads through you when the words ‘only for you’ spill from his lips.

_“you are something else Buck, its like you want our friends to know about our living situation, they’d really let us have it then,” you huffed, lugging his broad body through the door of your shared apartment._

_“th- they would not have f- found out,” he slurred, body leaning heavily into yours as you stumbled into the hallway leading into the bedroom._

_“sure they wouldn’t have you great big oaf, tell me,” you questioned pushing his body through the door, “what would they have said when they came to the apartment you invited them to, to find all my stuff and your stuff in the same area?”_

_He swayed in his spot as went for his shirt, a dopey drunk smile pulling at his lips as he leaned forward the heavy waft of whiskey laid bare on his breath. “At least buy me dinner first.”_

_You scoffed, “I bought you plenty of drinks tonight Barnes, now come on let me get your clothes off so I can get you into bed,” you huffed._

_His eyes twinkled in delight as his hands found your waist, “you want to get me into bed,” he slurred why didn’t you just say something doll,” he grinned._

_Your brows furrowed as you tried to steady him, but it was to no avail as he fell back, his arms taking you with him._

_“Bucky,” you squealed, laughter falling from your lips as you struggled against his tight hold._

_“Oh sugar,” he purred, “you going to make an honest man out of me?”_

_“Buck,” you grumbled against his chest, “you absolute lug head, take your clothes off!”_

_He was flipping the two of you within seconds, his body pressed against yours, arms barely holding him above you, “only if you take yours off,” he grins head dipping slightly causing your breath to catch in your throat, your heart to beat a little quicker._

_“You like this with all the dames you take home?”_

_Another grin is splitting `his lips, “there’s only one dame I’ve been taking home every night, and that’s you.”_

_You rolled your eyes, “Careful there Barnes you’ll give girls the wrong impression.”_

_“Only for you.”_

_You raised a brow, “I’d give all the girls the wrong impressions, if only for you.”_

Your eyes are meeting his again, a questioning smile on his face as he watches you. A pained expression momentarily taking over his features as the nurse works his arm in a way that causes him discomfort. A pout takes over his lips, and your murmuring an ‘I’m sorry’, though he can’t hear it, he’s able to see it.

A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, ‘I love you,’ shaping across his lips.

_You were in bed by the time he stumbled into the room, “you’re home early,” you murmured into the dark of the room._

_He doesn’t say anything as he moves around the room, it’s not until he’s slipping under the covers that he finally speaks up, “told you not to leave, to wait for me, but you don’t listen,” he mutters arms searching for you, but your scooting away._

_He tsks as he follows you until your plastered against the wall, “Buck stop,” you warn, but he doesn’t listen arms sliding under and around you as he pulls you into him._

_“James,” he squeezes you tighter, “I wasn’t going to go home with her,” he starts._

_“it doesn’t matter to me if you were or you weren’t.”_

_He laughs softly, “I told you not to long ago that there’s only one dame I want to be taking home, and that was you.”_

_“Your being impressionable Barnes, stop,” you muttered but you felt yourself caving as you buried yourself into his hold._

_“As long as it’s you I’m being impressionable with, I don’t see a thing wrong here.”_

_“Do you use that line on all the girls to get them to fall in love with you,” you questioned into the warmth of his chest._

_“only the ones that ever mattered,” comes his reply, followed with, “why is it working?”_

_“knock it off Barnes, and go to bed, Becca’s arriving in the morning, and I don’t think she’ll appreciate her brother being grumpy because he didn’t get sufficient rest.”_

_He chuckles low, arms pulling you in closer, head falling over top yours, its gone quiet in the room when you hear it, its so faint you almost think you’ve made up the words you’ve so longed to hear from the man who shares you bed._

_‘i love you doll’_

There’s a cheeky smile on his face when he finally emerges from the back room, “you were zoning out a lot on me there for a while doll, what’s on your mind.” he questions hands reaching for yours as he pulls you up from the chair.

You let him guide you to the door, arms wrapping around your shoulder as you step out into the afternoon, “was just thinking about you.”

“Oh, is that so, I’ve been running through your mind?”

You laughed softly, as he led you over to the car, unlocking and pulling the drivers side door open for you, “more like sprinting,”

“Sprinting through your mind,” he questions with a grin, leaning against the door, “think I could dash away with your heart?”

A bright smile paints your face, one that has Bucky buckling at the knees to press a kiss to your lips, “i think you already have.”


	8. A Future With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 18+ smut, fluff!
> 
> A/n:Back at it with these two cheesy fluff birds, I can’t y’all! Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter and that it hits you in all the beautiful feels, as always happy Readings and enjoy our least problematic Bucky!

“I could lie in this bed forever with you you know,”

Your twisting in his arms, “could you now,” you question with a smile, “or are you just feeling extra good after a great first day at PT.”

His head is pressing to yours, “while yes we did have a good, somewhat painful first day of PT, that has absolutely nothing to do with me wanting to spend the rest of forever with you in this bed, that,” he murmurs, “would have to do with the love I have for you.”

Your cheeks are flaming red, heart racing wildly in your chest, “trying to make me plan a future with you are you now?”

He’s pressing a grin to your lips, “trying to make you a wife, and mother to my future children,” he replies. 

Your cheeks grow warmer, “awe baby, don’t go getting all bashful on me,” he teases.

“Yeah well,” you mutter, “I’ve already told you I’m in love with you, you sap, you don’t need to try any harder.”

“But are my efforts enough to get you to consider being my wife and possibly mothering my future children?”

“Is that your way of proposing,” and it’s meant to be a teasing question, but in your heart it’s much more than that.

You wait with baited breath, watching closely as he dips in closer, “not necessarily but would you say yes?”

“Ask me honestly and you just might find out,” you murmur.

He’s sliding you under him, his body pressing you in the warmed sheets, “Buck, what are you doing?”

His lips press to you neck drawing a shiver from you, “m’not doing anything sweetheart,” he murmurs nipping softly at the skin, right hand sliding down your tugging lightly at your shirt till they’re able to feel the softness of your skin there.

A soft laugh slips past your lips, eyes slipping shut as you let yourself enjoy the moment, “it seems like you’re doing a whole lot something Buck.”

“Would that be so bad,” he questions with a glint in his eye as he glances up at you, “would you really be opposed to me doing a whole lot more than nothing?”

Your hand pushes at his hair slightly, eyes gazing intently into his, “your arm Buck, I’m sure PT would not approve of the strenuous activity.”

“Well good thing my nurse at PT doesn’t have to know about the strenuous activity that goes on between the two of us.”

He pulls another moan from your lips, “buck,“ you murmur, “your arm babe, I don’t want to hurt your arm.”

He’s moving away from your neck, hand slipping from your shirt to grab ahold of your hand leading it around his neck, “so then don’t,” you sigh, “Bucky.”

He’s grinning, “doll I promise you won’t hurt me,” he tries to reassure, fingers running over your cheeks, “if I get hurt that’ll be on me, not you, I just want to make you feel good.”

Your other hand finds its way around his neck fingers curling around the hair by his neck, “the minute you feel pain, your stopping.”

A smirk kisses the side of his mouth, “oh baby,” he husks dipping down, “you’re going to want me to do anything but stop.”

Bucky swallows the moan that falls from your lips as he presses his eager ones to yours a soft sigh following. Your hands tug him in closer, lips pressing further into his, deepening the kiss, tongue running over his lower lip.

Tongues dancing slowly with one another, his hand roams down the curve of your body, fingers pressing into your waist as he pulls his lips away from yours, a gasp falling from his lips as he pulls air back into his lungs. Your hips rock up against his feeling the weight of his cock against your aching core, a shiver rolls through him at the low moan falling from your lips, his dick twitches with want. His head presses to yours eyes connecting, a warm smile pulls at your lips, fingers tugging softly at this hair, “are you sure you want to do this Buck,” you whisper lips brushing against his.

His hand at your waist slips further down hooking around your thigh as he brings it up to rest around his hips. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now doll, but I couldn’t bring myself to do something like this with you, without us being official.” 

Your head tilts to the side in question, “I know I wasn’t a fan of yours during our time at the academy because of the stories I’m sure you heard of me and the girls.” A small smile pulls at your lips, “s’that why we never did more than you getting me off,” you questioned with a laugh, “you think I was holding those days against you?”

He chuckles hand squeezing your thigh, “whether you were or not, you meant a lot to me y/n, and there was a part of me that just couldn’t bring myself to go further with you, it didn’t feel right to just do something so intimate, and you not know how much you really meant to me.”

Your hands are pulling him down to you once more, lips crashing to his, moans is falling from both your lips. An urgency grows between the two of you as eager hands carefully pull away at the bit of clothing that covers your bodies. “God sweetheart, had I known this was what was waiting for me I would have told you how I felt much sooner, your gorgeous baby,” he murmurs, hand hooking around your thigh again. 

“Bucky please,” you breathe the position bringing the two of you closer the head of his cock pressing into your folds, his hips roll forward the tip brushing against your aching clit.

Hand leaving your thigh it snakes it’s way between your bodies to grab a hold of his cock. Dragging it through your slick folds he presses into your warm heat, a moan is falling from your lips as he bottoms out, your lips connecting with his.

“Fuck,” he groans against your lips warm breaths mingling, “feel so good around me sweetheart.” 

He doesn’t move at first enjoying the feeling of you fluttering and clenching around him. He’s lost on you and how you feel around him, everything about you is so damn beautiful. His hands come up to cup your cheek, thumb running over the swell of your lower lip, “do you realize how beautiful you are sweetheart,” he murmurs.

Your breath hitches in your throat, heart swelling in your chest, “If you keep reminding me it just might stick,” you reply breathlessly, “please move, I need you to move,” you add hands running over stubble of his beard.

His hips retreat from yours, cock sliding out from within you till only the tip is left. His lips are pressing to yours, hips surging forward as he builds up a slow rhythm. Your hands leave his face to wrap around his back mindful of his arm. Your fingers grasp the warm skin there pulling him impossibly closer to you. Low grunts are falling from his lips as he fucks up into you, your other leg hooking around his waist to get him deeper. 

His head finds its way to your neck lips searching out that hidden sweet spot that will have you coming undone in his arms, his thrusts have picked up speed, a steady speed which draws the sweetest groans of pleasure from your lips. He could listen to those sounds falling from your gorgeous lips for the rest of his life if you would let him.

His lips draw away from your neck needing to see you fall apart from him as he continues to bring you closer to that sweet release. Your lips are parted open, eyes clouded over in lust, but there’s something more there, something that has his heart stalling in his chest, because he swears, you’re looking at him like he just hung the stars for you.

“gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous,” he whispers to himself, “look at you sweetheart,” he grunts hips picking up speed, “you’re an absolute angel,”

The speed his hips are moving at gradually builds as he buries himself in you, walls fluttering around him as your orgasm approaches. Your head pushes forward, lips finding his shoulder as you kiss the scarred skin there, an intimate motion that has Bucky’s head reeling. 

“Bucky please,” you whine low in your throat, pressing warm wet kisses into his skin. He picks up speed needing to bring you to that release, a particularly deep thrust has you falling apart around him, your body falling over the edge, your orgasm washing over you. Long low moans are falling from your parted lips, fingers clawing at Bucky’s back as he fucks you through the pleasure. His name falls from your lips in a silent prayer, you’re pleading, you need to feel him, you need him to cum for you.

Bucky pushes your further into the mattress, his jaw clenching as his orgasm washes over him, his stomach muscles tense, as he spills into you, warm spurts filling your core, he never wants this feeling to end. Your arms are pulling him down, his head falling to your chest, heart beating wildly in your chest. Your fingers run through his chocolate locks, lips pressing into his hair. 

“you know,” he murmurs in his post orgasmic haze, “I’m thinking there’s a lot of things I should have done sooner.”

Soft laughter falls from your lips arms squeezing him a little tighter, “well at least you’ve started now rather than later.

His hand tickles your side, body writhing beneath him, his lips press against your chest, “i’ve started now and I have forever,” he murmurs.

Your breath catches in your throat, warm cheeks and warm smile hiding themselves in his unruly locks, “yeah forever.”


End file.
